homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121415-Fallout
CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC continues laying on the ground, passed out now -- CCC: Kyle walks back up to Adam and sighs. "...she wasn't there, let's go" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC is incapped and cannot move -- CAT: Lorrea's footsteps were probably audible, absconding in the opposite direction down the tunnels. CCC: Kyle leans down and checks on him, and realizes he's out cold. CCC: "...god dammit" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG Arty is a human Blue Screen of Death at the moment -- CCC: He stands up and looks around frantically for anyone else. CCC: "LORREA? ARTY?" CCC: He slumps against the wall and slowly sinks down to the floor. "...adam?" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC you could try moving Adam, or something -- CCC: "...no, no, not being alone with the imps, no, no" CCC: He reaches out and kicks Adam's leg. -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC screeching noises -- CCC: "GAAAH!" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC rolls over -- CGC: "ahahaha" CGC: "im sorry" CGC: "i feel like total shit, physically right now" CCC: Kyle is doubled over and breathing hard. "f-fuck you, fuck everything, fuck you" CGC: "it's okay kyle CGC: " -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC gets up -- CGC: "listen though" CGC: "i really appreciate you fixing my arm" CGC: "and yknow, not leaving me here for dead" CGC: "thank you CGC: " CCC: "...n-no problem." He straightens up slowly. -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC looks at his arm -- CGC: "this is gonna be.... gnarly later" CCC: "...yeah, probably." -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC takes off his scarf and wraps it around his left bicep -- CGC: "well, enough sucking it up" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG Arty is nearby, sitting crisscross and just...staring. -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC pulls out his phone -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC pesters Arty -- CCC: Kyle looks away from him and down the tunnels in the direction that Lorrea ran in. -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC puts away his phone and looks to Arty -- CGC: i think he's just thinking about it right now CGC: " " CGC: "let's go ahead and scout ahead" CGC: "or" CGC: "one of us stays" CGC: "you make the call" CTG: Arty's phone is just sitting in his sylladex. He knows it's there. CCC: "...we can't just leave someone here alone" CGC: "so plan B then?" CGC: "radical" CGC: "who's staying?" CCC: "...even with everyone there... we still, heheh, heh..." CGC: "got rekt?" CCC: He shakes his head and turns back to Adam. "...the hell do you mean 'staying', didn't you hear me" CGC: "well i mean, you didnt want to leave him here. and he aint movin" CCC: "...who are you-" CCC: He suddenly sees Arty. CCC: "GAH" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC gives him the 'no shit' look -- CCC: "the hell did he come from? i though he went on ahead" CGC: "he didnt make it very far it seemed" CGC: "look i can at least walk, albeit in pain" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG S T A R E S -- CGC: "so unless you want to go find lorrea, i'll be doing it" CCC: "...you're hurt though, are you sure you want to?" CGC: "hurt. shmurt" CGC: "i have like 99 problems" CGC: "and this arm is 98" CCC: "..." He stares at Adam with a very tired look on his face. CGC: "tbh tho" CGC: "i could use some water" CGC: "kinda light headed" CCC: "...i don't have anything on me" CGC: "fuck" CGC: "Arty, if you could just walk with us, that'd be great" CCC: "i don't know what i was thinking, fuck" CGC: "either way though, im gonna start walkin" CCC: "...alright, don't get killed" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC begins walking in Lorrea's direction -- CCC: Kyle watches him leave before turning and walking over to Arty. CTG: Arty is scrunched in a ball, looking at his phone and typing veeery slowly. CTG: It's taking all his effort, it seems CCC: Kyle slowly walks up to him. "hey, uh, Arty?" CTG: "....mm?" CTG: He doesn't move. CCC: "...i'm going to sit next to you, that alright?" CTG: "...mm." CTG: Arty puts his phone into his captchalouge CTG: And just...sits there. Staring at the wall. CCC: Kyle sits down, making sure to move as slowly as he can. CCC: "...so, uh..." CCC: "...you should maybe, uh, try getting some sleep or something" CTG: Arty says nothing. He slowly sits up, though. CTG: And shakes his head. CCC: "no?" CTG: "...hurt...s..." CCC: "...yeah, i guess it would hurt pretty bad" CCC: "...i don't think we can do much for it here though" CTG: Arty looks at Kyle. Rather, through him. His face is still dripping and there are three horrid scratches down his right side. CCC: Kyle breathes in sharply. Okay, yeah, that looks like it hurts a lot. CTG: "I....I..." CTG: "See. My eye sees." CCC: "...r-right, you said that before." CTG: "Why?" CCC: "i... i don't know. i'm, uh, i'm really not sure what happened back there" CTG: "...what did happen?" CCC: "...lilah did, uh, something, she had an umbrella with, uh, green glitter or something CCC: " CCC: "...it went everywhere, i, uh, guess that's what did it" CTG: "....Jack." CTG: "And then...She and Lorrea...." CTG: "Fuck...fuck!" CTG: Arty scrambles to his feet. "We gotta find her!" CCC: "hey, hey, it's alright, adam's looking, don't move around that fast" CTG: Arty stumbles, and takes a strip from his shirt to wrap up his eye. "No, no, Lorrea...she's probably got it in her head that we're against her! And she's all alone in these tunnels! CTG: "We don't have any time to waste!" CTG: With that, he charges down, leaving a trail of blood behind him. CCC: Kyle quickly gets up. "alright, alright-" CCC: "fuck" CCC: He books it down the tunnel after him. CCC: "arty for fuck's sake wait for me!" Category:Lorrea Category:Arty Category:Adam Category:Kyle